1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic card connector, and more particularly to an electronic card connector having an ejecting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Patent No. M454643 discloses an electronic card connector including a housing defining a cavity, a cam pivoting at the front of the housing, and a lever connecting with the cam. The cam is driven by the electronic card to rotate clockwise and the lever is driven to withdraw along a contact direction perpendicular to a card-inserting direction to lock the electronic card in a card-inserting process. The lever is driven along a card-inserting direction to release the electronic card to drive the cam to rotate anticlockwise in a card-withdrawn process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,591 discloses an electronic card connector having an ejector designed for working with a card and a shell. The ejector comprises a slider block, an elastic element, a push bar, and an elastic piece. When the card is inserted into the connector, the slider block is pushed inwardly until it is engaged by the elastic piece. To eject the card, the push bar is manually pushed inwardly. The push bar gradually forces the elastic piece away from the slider block.
An electronic card connector having an improved ejecting mechanism is desired.